


The Hunger Games drabbles

by Diaphenia



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, reposted in one place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

[Are you flirting with me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2256606/chapters/4954362/)

[scream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2256606/chapters/5556602)


	2. Are you flirting with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashisfriendly requested _Katniss/Peeta HS AU || "Are you flirting with me?"_ [here](http://diaphenia.tumblr.com/post/90283997364/katniss-peeta-hs-au-are-you-flirting-with-me)

When Mr. Abernathy partnered Katniss with Peeta in sophomore chemistry, she decided her life was over. Peeta was one of those popular kids, good friends with the really intense kids, the careers, the ones who would leave D12 to go to fancy colleges with libraries named after their grandfathers. Despite this, he was still also friends with the jocks and the geeks and even the kids in the fashion club and the LGBTQ+ club. Katniss had two friends: Gale, obviously, and Madge, and she participated in archery after school because Gale did too and because she had to put something on her resume.

She went and sat next to Peeta, who had his notebook out already.

"Hi," he said, a slightly dreamy smile on his face.

"Yeah, ok," she answered, and pulled out her own notebook, determined to ignore him for the rest of the semester.  

 

When she peeked over at his notebook twenty five minutes later, she saw only a picture of Mr. Abernathy, half slumped over the projector. 

***

It’s like that every day. He talks to her, she gives him monosyllabic responses, and he spends the period drawing. 

He still gets higher scores that her, which is infuriating. 

***

She would’ve left immediately afterwards, would’ve sprinted out of the gym like she’d never been there, if only Madge hadn’t made her stay, hadn’t grabbed her hand with a surprisingly steely grip. For a blonde, she was strong. And even that wouldn’t have been so bad, staying on the bleachers and listening to Madge make small talk with Glimmer and Cato. Sure, they were both idiots, but they were self-absorbed idiots, and were perfectly willing to ignore Katniss. That’s how she liked it. 

But then Peeta, his curly blond hair damp from the shower, waved at them. Madge waved him over, because of course she did.

"Good job," Madge said. "I can’t believe you beat your brother."

"I’d say wrestling runs in the family, but clearly it skipped Rye," Peeta said, shaking his shoulders. "Victory is mine."

Madge laughed, serious, mostly quiet Madge. Katniss wondered if she had a crush on him, and they’d look beautiful together, with their matching hair and eyes. “Speaking of your brother, there he is.” She dragged Cato and Glimmer away, leaving Katniss with Peeta. 

She wondered what she was supposed to say. She made the mistake of looking up at him, and he was looking at her, so she had to speak. “Good job, winning,” she said, pleased with her response. 

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked with a wink. 

She stomped away. 

***

Three weeks later she walked in on Madge, topless and on top of Gale, so clearly she misread those vibes at the wrestling match. 

It was also the day she learned what those sock on the door handle meant. 

She still thought it would’ve been smart to lock the bedroom door.

***

"I thought you might want to study for the midterm together," Peeta said. 

Normally she’d shake him off, but instead she looked at him, wide eyed. “Study? You don’t even take notes. What would we study?”

"You take notes. We could study your notes."

"You could take notes."

He angled his notebook away from her. 

Half an hour later, a picture lands next to her. It’s the two of them, sitting at one of the tables in his family’s bakery. Her notebook, which they are both looking at, is situated behind a large stack of cookies. 

Her mouth waters a little. 

She can’t let him win, though, so she shoved the picture back across the table. 

A moment later, he returned the drawing, only now, there was a cake on the table, too.

She nodded.

***

They both got As on the midterm. Katniss thought it had less to do with the studying and more to do with the chocolate chip cookies. 

***

"Peeta Mellark, if you don’t stop drawing your way through class, I’m putting you in detention," Mr Abernathy snapped. "Every single day, I try to teach you, and you ignore all this wisdom in favor of drawing—" he picked up Peeta’s notebook. Then looked at Katniss. Then back at Peeta. "Well. I get it now."

Katniss had no idea what Peeta’d been drawing that day, only that he’d been shielding her from seeing it. 

"Detention. Both of you, after class."

"I’m sorry," Peeta said, standing up. "Katniss had nothing to do with it. I was just— I shouldn’t have been flirting with her. But don’t punish her."

"Flirting?" she muttered. The class buzzed a little, though whether they enjoyed seeing their golden boy getting yelled at or just the break in class, she couldn’t say.   

"I should’ve just asked her to the spring dance before class," he said. Mr. A smirked, the class buzzed on, and Katniss could only stare at the drawing, of the two of them dressed up in formal wear.

"Yeah, ok," she said. 


	3. scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swishywillow tagged me in the 48 hour Everlark drabble challenge [here](http://diaphenia.tumblr.com/post/96881092459/swishywillow-tagged-me-in-the-48-hour-everlark)

Katniss was just getting back from Intro to Philosophy when she heard the scream. She dropped her backpack and pushed through the door, hands fisted, on pure instinct. She was prepared for anything; life in the Seam had taught her that danger could lurk anywhere, even the boys bathroom on the third floor of her dorm.

She swung around, looking for danger, and finding only Peeta Mellark, clad in a towel.

“Where is she?” she asked wildly.

“She who?” he asked, rearranging the towel to cover more of his damp golden skin. As if Katniss even cared.

“I heard a woman’s scream,” she said, checking first the stalls, and then the showers. The mystery woman had disappeared, as far as she could tell.

“You heard a woman scream,” he said faintly. “Or, like, it was probably a pretty masculine scream, actually. Or not even a scream, just a grunt of concern.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “It was you.”

“It was a spider.”

“A… spider.”

“A very big spider.”

She furrowed her brow. “Did this spider have a gun?”

“It had more legs than are strictly necessary.”

She laughed, right there in the boy’s bathroom. “Right. Should I kill it for you, or am I free to go?”

He ran his fingers through his wet hair, sending a sprinkle of water to the floor. “You’re free to go, but I do wish you’d stay.”

“Stay… in the bathroom,” she said flatly.

He blushed. “Or hang out with me soon.”

“You think you’re going to have more terror bugs? Should I bring a weapon?”

He smiled at her. “I just want to hear you laugh like that again.”


End file.
